Trip to Romania
by Chellifaerie
Summary: Mandy Brockelhurst. Quiet Ravenclaw? I think not. Follow Mandy, Fred, and George as they have summer vacation in Romania.


Trip to Romania.

Mandy Pov: As I walked up to my sister's room, I realized that this summer would be weirder than any other summer. Usually, I would spend the summer at Romania with my sister Jenna, who is a dragon trainer there. Our grandfather, Marius, was the co-founder of the site that we have. The reason that this summer will be so different is because Charlie Weasley is a trainer there. From what I have gathered, his whole family will be there, along with Potter and Granger. Personally, I have no problem with Ron, Ginny, Harry, or Hermione. I do however have a problem with the twins.

Fred Weasley has tortured me every chance he got. I was so happy last week when the tear ended and I thought that I wouldn't have to see them anymore. When Jenna told me that they would be in Romania with us, my jaw hit the floor and my eyes exploded out of my head. Jenna said that I looked exactly like Charlie when he gets really mad.

Charlie Weasley seems like a nice guy. I think that he and Jenna are dating or something. They are very flirtatious and cutesy. Jenna blushes whenever I mention him as her boyfriend. She usually teases me about my boyfriends, or lack there of. I have only really had one boyfriend. His name is Terry and he was a Ravenclaw like me. It did not last. I kept thinking: why would anyone want to be in a relationship with me? Apparently, my question was dead on. He broke up with me soon after that.

Fred pov: Now don't get me wrong. I am usually the suave twin. For some reason, when I am around girls, I am fine. Well, I am usually fine. For some odd reason, when I am around this one particular girl, I freak. I am mean to her, I pull pranks on her, and I am just a jerk. George says the she is the first girl I have really liked. The female in question is one that I will be seeing quite soon.

Her name is Mandy Brockelhurst. I thought you knew her. Mandy is in the same year as Ron but she is just so…I don't know. She is fun to talk to, easy to be around (when I am not freaking out), and most importantly, she is cute as hell. Okay, that is not the most important thing about her. Her most important quality is that she likes pranks. Back when she was a first year and I was a third, we had a prank war. She would have won, but I had more knowledge of magic and I was sneakier. Remember, I had a little help from the map.

Anyway, Mandy hangs with her sister every summer at a dragon ranch in Romania. Coincidentally, Charlie works there, too. We all got into the "car". I was in the back seat with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and my dearest brother George. This was going to be a long trip.

Mandy pov: When the Weasley's car pulled up, I felt a little nervous. _Nervous? Why am I nervous?_ Jenna smiled and greeted the Weasley's like they were our family. She called to me "Mandy, come over her." I felt it was time for the inevitable. I walked over to the Weasley's and greeted a few of them. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I hope you had a nice trip." I said with a smile. Fred rolled his eyes.

Another thing, why can I tell them apart? I can always pick out Fred. Does anyone else find that a little odd. Charlie broke up the silence. "Mom, Dad, guys, I have something to tell you." I braced myself for terror. "Jenna and I are engaged!" You can always tell when a close knit, loud family is surprised. Everyone's eyes got wide and their jaws hit the floor. I was the first to recover. "Jenna, that is awesome! I am so happy for you." As I said this, her eyes got all teary and she launched forward in a hug.

I really was happy. She was always talking about him. It was about time they hooked up and told people. The rest of the evening was kind of a blur. I do recall Fred looking at me strangely. It was a little too stuffy in the dining hall so I went outside to take a walk.

I found myself in the middle of a field that served as a training area for the larger dragons. For some reason, I started crying and I could not stop. It was not a small, quiet thing. It was a hard to breathe, loud cry. I felt someone's arm around me helping me to sit down. After a few minutes of acting like a baby, I looked up. Fred Weasley was next to me with silent tears streaming down his face.

After about ten minutes of silence, he spoke. "Are you okay Mandy?" I tried to say yes but the words would not come out. I looked up at him. "I, I don't know. I thought I was alright. I think it just occurred to me that I am losing a sister." Fred breathed in deeply. "I don't think that they are really getting married. I think all of this is a big excuse to get their family out here." His blue eyes burned with such intensity that I had to think. "I think…that we should talk about this more tomorrow. I really want to get some sleep." Fred walked me to my room and kissed my hand, "Night, Mandy." I looked up and kissed his cheek. Goodnight, Fred." With that, I went inside.

Fred pov: I am not sure what made me go back to her door. I knocked very softly. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Fred" I replied. She opened the door and her eyes immediately locked with mine. "What is it?" Again, not sure what made me do it but I leaned down and kissed her lips. It was only a second but the spark had ignited. I was about to turn to leave when she grabbed my hand. "Hey, Fred, do that again." My dumb self did not need telling twice, I leaned forward and kissed her again. This time, she kissed back.

Mandy pov: A soft knock came at my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Fred" was the answer. I opened the door and my eyes found his. "What is it?" I said. He hesitated and then leaned forward and kissed me. It was not an earth shattering kiss, but that was all it took. He began to turn away. I panicked and grabbed his hand. I have no clue what possessed me to do it but I said "Hey, Fred, do that again." He swung around with glitter in his eyes. This time, when he kissed me, I kissed back.


End file.
